the witch2
by ginli
Summary: hinata dan yang lainnya diserang anak buah pein,apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke


The witch

Chapter 2

Character belong to masashi kishimoto

Story belong to me

Rate:T maybe

Genre:fantasi, romance

Warning GJ,abal, aneh, typo, kata-kata aneh yang sering jadi kebiasaan outor

Happy reading

"ka...kamu..."kata Sasuke terbata-bata

"oi teme kamu kenal dia?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"kamu apa lupa padanya nar?"tanya Sai

"eh siapa ya?"tanya Naruto

"aduh ampun deh setelah kecelakaan 1 tahun lalu kamu jadi pikun gini ya."kata Shika

'eh satu tahun yang lalu'batin Hinata sambil melihat Naruto'aduh Hinata apa yang kamu pikirkan dia tidak mungkin "Naruto" yang itu'jerit hinata dalam batinnya

"hn lama tak jumpa baka otouotou"kata pria berambut hitam itu pada Sasuke

"eh lho kamu otootonya itachi ya wah lama ngak ketemu kamu udah sebesar ini un."kata Deidara pada Sasuke

"diam saja kau!"teriak Sasuke lalu munculah sebilah pedang dari tangannya langsung pergi dan menerjang Itachi dan Deidara

"oi tung...tunggu dulu,teme!"teriak Naruto

"hiat!" teriak sasuke lalu menebas Itachi saat ditebas ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi

"hn, salah sasaran rupanya."kata Itachi yang rupanya ada di belakan sasuke

"apa!"sasuke lalu melihat apa yang tadi dia tebas rupanya hanya gumpalan tanah liat

"hehehe terjebak un, seniku itu adalah ledakan!"kata Deidara lalu tanah liat di dekat Sasuke meledak"eh ke...kemana dia?"kata Deidara

"huf jurus bayangan sukses"kata seseorang berambut nanas

"heh trimakasih Shikamaru"kata Sasuke pada Shikamaru

"heh... ternyata Uchiha bisa berterima kasih rupanya."kata Shikamaru

"wah tak kusangka bisa lolos."

"mending mereka bisa lolos dari bom C2 yang kamu buat, tapi medan area perang ini menjadi acak adul bego."kata Itachi pada Deidara

"maaf tidak sengaja un"kata Deidara dengan tampang tanpa dosanya Itachi yang melihatnya merinding

"hentikan itu menjijikan!"teriak Ino yang melihat wajah aneh Deidara

"hentikan Ino kita punya tugas lebih"kata Sakura

"ok lah, aku siap kapanpun kamu mau ."kata Ino lalu mereka membaca mantra dan tanah tersebut kembali ke keadaan semula

"baiklah deidara karna kelihatannya kamu sudah cukup mengacau kita kembali saja,pein-**sama **sudah memanggil"kata Itachi lalu membuka pintu gerbang antar dimensi"oh ya ini untuk tuan putri, lebih baik bersiaplah dan cari bala bantuan karna serangan sesungguhnya belum tiba hanya itu."kata Itachi lalu menghilang bersama Deidara, Hinata yang di beri peringatan hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya sambil di pengangi Naruto yang rupanya hampir pingsan tadi.

"woi tunggu dulu aku makin gak ngerti deh sama yang terjadi sekarang ini."kata Naruto pada teman-temannya

"kamu benar-benar lupa Nar?"tanya Gaara

"lupa apa sih?"tanya Naruto

"udah itu masalah belakangan yang penting sekarang membawa mereka ketempat yang aman dulu"kata Sai lalu melihat penampilan hinata dan yang lainnya"bisa kalian ganti baju kalian rasanya terlalu mencolok"kata Sai melihat gaya berpakaian mereka yang bisa di bilang cukup(atau mungkin sangat) mencolok, dengan baju atasan seperti kimono yang di lengkapi amor dan bawahan rok selutut kecuali Tenten karna dia tidak suka pakai rok."dan apa tidak apa-apa hewan satu ini dibiarkan begitu saja?"tanya Sai lagi

"hei-hei aku ini bukan hewan sembarangan Kyuu, aku ini penjaga setia nona Hinata hadiah dari kerajaan Nami-"kata-kata Kyuu terhenti karna Temari mendekap mulitnya

"ada apa Temari-**sama**?"kata Kyuu dengan penuh tanda tanya

"bukannya Hinata sudah pernah bilang jangan pernah menngungkit tentang hal itu lagi kyuu."kata Temari pada kyuu sambil berbisik lalu melihat kearah Hinata yang mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama teman kecilnya yang berasan dari kerajaan Namikaze yang menghilang satu tahun yang lalu entah kemana

"ok, masalah penampilan bisa kami urus dan untuk tempat tinggal..."kata sakura terhenti terlihat sedang berpikir

"kami akan cari sendiri, lagi pula kami punya kenalan di sini."kata Tenten

"oh ya siapa?"tanya Sai

"Chio-baasan, dia nenek ku."kata Temari

"eh...! Chio-baasan, si nenek nyentrik itu!"teriakn Naruto

"eh kau kenal dia Nar?"tanya Shikamaru

"iya kalo belanja aku pasti kesana."kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar

"biar ku tebak pasti karna bisa ngutang kan."kata Gaara dengan wajah datarnya, suasana langsung menjadi diam seketika semuanya langsung melihat Naruto dengan aneh kecuali Temari karna dia memperlihatkan tatapan pembunuh yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan lagi selama sepuluh tahun yang lalu

"da...dari mana kau bisa tahu?"tanya Naruto dengan gemetar kepada Gaara

"gue cuman nebak aja, betul ya."kata Gaara dengan datarnya

"Na...ru...to..."kata Temari dengan wajah membunuhnya yang khas

"te...temari(chan), hentikan."kata Ino,Sakura,Tenten,Matsuri dan Hinata mengingat hal yang membuatnya mengamuk baru-baru ini tempa ini bisa hancur berantakan

"to...tolongin dong."kata Matsuri

"hm... baiklah, Gaara kau juga bantu kau dalang semua ini ingat."kata Shikamaru

"hn, ayo Nar lebih baik menyingkir daripada terbunuh natinya."kata Gaara

"emangnya kamu pikir ini salah siapa yang bacot heh!"teriak Naruto emosi

"Nar lu masih pingin hidup kan, mending lu pergi aja biar shika yang ngadepin cewek galak satu itu."kata Sasuke lalu pergi di susul yang lainnya

"oi Teme kenapa lu yakin banget kalau si tukang tidur-shikamaru- bisa ngadepin tuh cewek?"tanya Naruto

"lihat saja nanti Naruto."kata Sai dengan senyum misteriusnya, Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa bengong saja

Hua! Aku ngerjain nih fic sampek setres buanget, tapi tanks buat yang udah Review

Desy Cassiotaku:hahahaha sorry lupa ngasih tau nih ganti lagi tapi cuman ginli, makasih banget buat sarannya meskipunpada akhirnya aku harus ngedit lagi hahaha sorry kalo buat judulnya waktu itu lagi ngantuk tanks.

Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuuga:OK mumpung mau libur tak sempatin Update. Tanks ya

Wulan-chan:masasih aku pikir cerita ini aneh,tolong dong jangan di panggil senpai gak biasa. Tanks ya

Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-basarnya ficnya aneh banget(menurutku sih)

Terakir tolong review ya


End file.
